


Inadequate Winter Wear

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Braids, Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, Ficmas 2020, Frostbite, He does NOT take after Dori, Knitting, M/M, Nori is a fusspot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: 'I like all of your fingers,' Nori mumbled, garbled, against his coat, the warmth of his hands and body bringing sensation back to Dwalin’s poor hands with a vengeance, 'you having them.'
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: FICMAS 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Kudos: 23





	Inadequate Winter Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [katajainend](archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen) with FROSTBITE.

'Are you actually planning on getting fucking frostbite?' Nori growled, face all up in Dwalin’s business, fiercely beautiful even in anger, the moment he came into their apartments and before he even got to take off his coat or boot. 'Because this,' Nori gesticulated, waving Dwalin’s cold reddened hand, 'this is how you fucking get fucking frostbite. Mahal wept!'

Of course, then Nori put his own hands around both of his cold ones and pressed them between their bodies, draping his own all along Dwalin’s front without even allowing himself to take off his coat, or his boots.

He stood there, dripping snow onto the rug int their entryway, even when he’d shaken the worst of it off before coming in.

'I'm sorry,' he said, wishing that he had a hand free to stroke over Nori's hair, but there was no power in Arda that could get him to shift either of his hands away from where they were. 'I'd forgotten how hard the winters can be here, the mild Ered Luin winters made me forget.'

He felt like a fool, and sorry for having worried Nori so, especially when he made a little wounded noise at him.

'I _like_ all of your fingers,' Nori mumbled, garbled, against his coat, the warmth of his hands and body bringing sensation back to Dwalin’s poor hands with a vengeance, 'you having them.'

Dwalin did really want to loop his arms around Nori, and was also resisting the urge to stick his cold fingers up the back of Nori's tunic, or at least his knitted vest, but he'd never hear the end of that, so best not. And, also, he really didn't want to take them out from between their bodies, where they fit so nicely and were warmed by their combined heat, but especially Nori's grasp around them, even if those slim fingers of his were perhaps squeezing a bit too tightly.

He rested his head on top of Nori's instead, his favourite place for comfort, and the fact that Nori let him without a huff spoke volumes about how very worried Dwalin had made him. He was the most inconsiderate and foolish among husbands and Nori really deserved better. 'I'm sorry, love, I'll remember to take better care of myself in the future.'

'You had better, or I'll find someone else to exchange braids with.'

It was not a serious threat, not with the way Nori buried his face into Dwalin’s chest and held his hands tight, and he knew well enough that his love too often showed his worry through anger, not unlike his brother, even when Dwalin would never have dared say that to him. Yet, the mere mention of Nori unravelling his freshly braided marriage braids was enough to send a shiver through him, serious threat or not. He promised himself to do better, to live so Nori would only ever allow himself to braid more braids in his hair, that they would have occasion to.

He finally shifted and Nori huffed, but allowed him to slip his hands away from their snug press between their embracing bodies.

He ran his hands up and down Nori's back, which had the dual effect of soothing his husband and getting blood flowing better in his hands. _I know you won't,_ he didn't say, nor even _you would never_ or _you'd never stop loving me._ He just held Nori. and allowed him to fuss as much as he wanted once they finally made their way deeper into their apartments after he’d been peeled away from his boots, coat and severely lacking other accessories.

*

The next morning, he was greeted by a tired Nori shaking a pair of knitted mittens in front of his face while yawning so wide his jaw popper audibly. Nori, whom he had assumed him to have fallen asleep next to him in bed late last night after Nori had inspected every single inch of him for frostbite, getting him warmed up in the process, rather hot and bothered in fact, and then made sweet love to him, _while_ berating him for scaring him like that, candlelight catching in his russet hair, where Dwalin’s beads glinted.

'Here, use these, or I _will_ not be held responsible for my actions,' was not a request.

He took the mittens without questioning, they were simple in design, made from a thick yarn, grey in colour, and just his size. 'Thank you, my love.' He drew Nori to him and kissed the top of his head reverently, sighing as he reminded himself of how lucky he was to have him love him and worry for him where his own sense was lacking. After a moment, he drew away and looked at all the signs of sleep-deprivation on his beloved's face and cupped it on his palm, stroking the dark smudges under those amethyst eyes, like that might make the shadows go away. 'Now please go to bed and _sleep_.' He couldn’t resist pressing their foreheads together, thinking the intimate gesture might make Nori believe him.

Nori drew back first, yawning, and stretched until his back popped, then he scrubbed at his face with a hand and sighed. 'Can't, have a meeting with Thorin and I'm meeting Dori for lunch.'

Dwalin caught at him, as he started to turn away. 'Promise me that you'll have a nap after that.'

_'If_ you promise me to wear those.' Nori might have been up all night, but there was a glint in his eye.

'I will,' he promised and hugged him, thinking about how he was the luckiest dwarf alive to have captured such a treasure.

*

The mittens kept his hands toasty warm and he _never_ forgot to wear them.


End file.
